


Just Us

by whitehorsetiger



Series: When we're together [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien AU, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marriage, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: There was a picture Keith liked to look at, the first ever picture of him and Lance together. It had been very soon after his escape from the galra empire and it wasn’t just him and Lance in the picture. He couldn’t help but look at the picture on this day, tracing his lilac fingers over the smooth surface of the screen. There were many other pictures in this frame from what seemed like a lifetime ago.Keith and Lance are getting married, after everything they've been through together, it's about time. Although they are both happy, it wasn't exactly perfect. So Keith is determined to make it up to Lance, even though its not necessary, he wants to make his new husband happy.





	Just Us

There was a picture Keith liked to look at, the first ever picture of him and Lance together. It had been very soon after his escape from the galra empire and it wasn’t just him and Lance in the picture. He couldn’t help but look at the picture on this day, tracing his lilac fingers over the smooth surface of the screen. There were many other pictures in this frame from what seemed like a lifetime ago. Lance’s arm was wrapped around his waist, probably keeping him from running away from the picture. Keith’s ears were half back, his eyes averted, he was also so skinny. That Keith would probably not recognise himself now, probably wouldn’t believe everything that had happened. Smiling, Keith rested the frame back on the dressing table. He let out a long breath, moving over to the full body mirror.

Keith had bulked up a great deal, broader and taller, a good diet and training would do that too you. But it wasn’t just his appearance that had changed, he held himself with more confidence, head up and ears perked. He could meet people’s eyes now, his smile came much easier, Keith was just generally happier.

Tugging down the formal shirt, Keith grumbled slightly to himself, turning and smoothing down the silky material. His tail flicked from side to side and Keith wasn’t all too sure about this outfit. He looked pretty good, but did he look good enough? Now, that was the real question. His long hair had been braided but some bits had already fallen out.

There was a knock on his door, Keith sighed. Well, it would have to do, looked like his time was up.  
“Come in,” Keith said, turning to the door.  
Shiro stepped in, a light smile on his face. His smile broadened with a sharp gasp, hands going dramatically up to his mouth. Keith rolled his eyes, looking back at himself in the mirror.  
“You look so handsome,” Shiro said, voice thick.  
“Are you crying?” Keith smiled, shaking his head, “Nothing’s happened yet!”  
“I get emotional,” Shiro said, “Anyway, are you ready to go?”  
“I guess?” Keith said, “Are you sure I look alright?”  
“You look amazing,” Shiro said, stepping up to stand beside him.  
“Are you sure? I need to look perfect,” Keith said, turning, “I can’t ruin this.”  
“Keith,” Shiro said, resting his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “You know you could show up in your underwear and Lance would still be happy.”  
“It’s not him I’m worried about,” Keith sighed, “Lance would be happy if I dresses in a sack.”  
“He’s the important one,” Shiro said.  
“I hate to say this,” Keith sighed, “But he’s really not.”  
Shiro sighed softly, patting Keith’s shoulder lightly.  
“Come on,” he said, “Lets go before you psych yourself out.”  
Keith nodded, “That’s probably a good idea.”

****

Keith was trying not to bite his lip, or dig his nails into his palm. Lance would see it and just worry and that was not what we needed.  
“Ok,” Shiro said, “They’re ready for you, let’s go.”  
Keith nodded, standing beside him and taking a deep breath.  
“Alright,” Keith said.  
He was not going to freak out, there was no way in hell he was going to freak out. He’d told Lance he could do this, he’d told Lance he would be perfectly fine. There was no way in hell he was going back on what he’d said, also Lance would say I told you so.

The huge doors in front of them were flung open. Broadcast across all the coalition planets, so many different rulers all sat there looking right at him. This was not unexpected, after all the wedding of the only prince of Altea was a big deal, even if it was to a lowly ex-slave such as Keith. All of this though, the cameras, the basically complete strangers, fell away. All he needed to pay attention too was at the end of the aisle. Lance, looking truly stunning and smiling brightly as Keith moved towards him. Keith couldn’t help but smile at him, watching Lance’s face light up as he did. Oh, Keith was so gone for this man.

He finally reached the end of the long aisle, Lance reaching out to take his hand.  
“You look amazing,” Lance said softly.  
“You look even better,” Keith said, feeling his eyes already starting to fill with tears.  
He was not going to cry, there’s no way he was going to cry, at the very least not until the end. Not until him and Lance were official husbands.

The ceremony was long, so very, very long. They hadn’t written their own vows, that was just a little too personal for something that hundreds of planets were going to see. Which was probably good, that would probably start Keith sobbing. That many people did not need to see that.

It took far too long in Keith’s opinion, he just wanted to be married to Lance already. His clothes were starting to get itchy and uncomfortable, it was really warm and Keith was starting to remember he was being broadcast to everyone. Lance gently squeezed his hand, smiling lightly at Keith. Suddenly, he swooped down and pressed their lips together. A might cheer rose up from the people around them and, Keith and Lance were married.  
“I love you,” Lance said softly.  
“I love you too,” Keith replied, pressing their foreheads together.

****

The reception, like their wedding, was more for show than actually for them. A huge ball with many dignitaries invited and a fancy sit down dinner. Keith dropped down to sit beside Lance, flicking his ear lightly.  
“You alright?” Lance asked, leaning over.  
“The clothes are starting to get uncomfortable,” Keith replied, “But I’m ok.”  
Smiling lightly, Lance lifted up Keith’s hand, kissing his knuckles lightly.  
“If you get too uncomfortable, we can go,” he replied.  
“I’m hungry,” Keith said, “And we can’t just leave our own wedding party.”  
“I mean,” Lance shrugged, “I’m technically the prince and can technically do whatever I want. You’re a prince too you know.”  
Keith felt his cheeks heat as he looked down into his lap as Lance lent over and kissed his cheek.  
“Just,” Keith said, “We have to at least stay for dinner.”

Dinner was, as expected, good. Then again, it was palace food, it was always good. After they’d eaten, Lance took Keith’s hand and led him out to the dance floor. Keith wasn’t particularly good at dancing, and everyone seemed to be watching them. Lance smiled at him though, pulling Keith close with a warm hand on his waist.  
“Just follow my lead,” he smirked, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the bridge of Keith’s nose.  
“Well, show me then,” Keith smiled, “Let’s see what the prince of Altea has got.”  
Lance smiled, spinning the two of them around. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle softly, as Lance led them in their first dance as a couple.

Keith stumbled over his feet a couple of times, he had been practicing, he just wasn’t very good. Lance seemed to be prepared for this, catching Keith easily and straightening him up. Keith didn’t know if anyone else noticed his mess ups, but after a while he found it didn’t really matter anymore. As the night wore on with more and more songs, Keith couldn’t help his bright smile. More people had joined them, doing what was probably more of a traditional dance. Lance didn’t seem all that bothered about dancing normally, instead adding unnecessary spins and dips that’s only purpose was to make Keith laugh.

Eventually though, they had to stop. Keith’s feet were aching and he was starting to get a little sweaty. This was also the time all the dignities decided to come and try to talk to them. Keith simply clung onto Lance’s arm, letting him deal with all the talking. The longer this went on, the more Keith began to feel himself starting to flag. Lance’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist, giving it a light squeeze.  
“Do you want a moment?” Lance asked, “I’m sure you can slip away.”  
Keith hated that he needed this, that he needed time away from people still. It had been years, he was a prince now, he needed to be ok with this.  
“I’m,” Keith said, fingers twitching lightly.   
“Don’t lie,” Lance said softly.  
“I need a moment,” Keith said, “I’m just going to step outside.”  
Lance nodded, letting him go.

Keith took a deep breath of night air, tilting his head back lightly. There was a lightness in his chest, something that made him feel like he could fly. He was married to Lance, he was having a bit of difficultly believing it. Reaching down, Keith pinched his arm. No, not a dream. His tail twitched slightly, practically feeling the tension unwind from his shoulders. Lance would cover for him as long as he wanted, but Keith didn’t just want to abandon him in there. No matter how tempting it might be.

Finally Keith stepped back inside, it had gotten a little cold and he had left Lance alone to deal with everyone for long enough. He glanced around, twitching his ears and trying to find Lance. It shouldn’t be too hard, just try and find the biggest crowd and Lance was likely at the centre of it.

“Nice party,” a deep voice beside him said.  
Keith jumped slightly, turning to see the person stood beside the pillar. It was an altean, likely one of the ambassadors. Keith’s eyes darted towards where he’d heard Lance’s voice, but he couldn’t just walk away from this guy, no matter how much he wanted too.   
“Yeah, it is,” Keith said, resisting the urge to wince at his own awkwardness.  
He should’ve just stuck by Lance’s side, or just started walking around to find him. Keith twitched his ears back slightly, even more when the man seemed to take his awkward response as an invitation to step closer.  
“I love the decorations, the food was fantastic and such a nice ceremony,” he continued, standing way too close.  
Keith took a half-step back, he didn’t want to seem rude but really, too close.  
“It’s such a shame though,” the man sighed, “You poor thing, caught up in the altean royal family’s political games. You could’ve been really happy, yet here you are.”  
The man took another step forwards, Keith was so stunned he didn’t respond. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

Keith jolted and tensed as the man touched his chin, tilting his head up.  
“Although you know, if you’re not caught, affairs are surprisingly common in loveless political marriages. A pretty thing like you, you’ll easily find someone willing.”  
His words finally jolted Keith out of the veil of stupidity he’d been caught up in, that and the fact the guy’s face was incredibly close to his. Keith stepped back, ears now pressed completely pressed against his head.  
“How dare you,” Keith said, he was so angry, but had to keep composed, “Don’t assume our marriage matches your twisted worldview.”  
Keith stalked away, it was a bit rude, but probably less rude than outright shouting at the guy.

Deca-phoebs ago, that man’s words would have bothered Keith. Now though, he knew Lance loved him, that was never in doubt. Keith’s ear twitched as he heard Lance’s voice, not that it was difficult. Dodging through the crowd, offering polite words when they were required, Keith rapidly made his way towards Lance. As expected, Lance was in the middle of a large group of people. Keith slipped through easily, people parting respectfully.  
“Hey,” Lance said softly, reaching a hand out.  
Keith smiled, grabbing it and allowing Lance to pull him to his side. Lance’s arm was warm around his waist, holding Keith close to his side. Keith couldn’t help the slight smile from appearing on his face, how could he doubt Lance loved him?

****

Lance groaned and stretched as the door to their bedroom slid closed behind them. He wrapped his arms around Keith shoulders, dropping so Keith was supporting his weight. Grunting, Keith wrapped his arms low on Lance’s back.  
“’m exhausted,” Lance sighed.  
“Yeah,” Keith hummed, “Come on, bed.”  
“At least buy me dinner first,” Lance said, Keith didn’t need to see his face to know he was smirking.  
“Marrying you wasn’t enough?” Keith chuckled lightly.   
Lance hummed, easily nuzzling past his arm and formal wear, before sinking his teeth into the meat of Keith’s shoulder. Keith yelped, before laughing, trying to wriggle out of Lance’s grasp. He didn’t have much success, not that he was trying particularly hard.

They finally made their way over to the huge bed. Keith seemed to be the only one paying attention, so it was pretty easy to unbalance Lance and send him crashing down onto the bed. Keith just stared for a moment, Lance laid back on the bed, formal clothes rumpled, a big grin on his face.   
“Lay back,” Keith said, “You’re always taking care of me, let me take care of you.”  
Lance’s eyes widened slightly, until his face slipped into a smile. He nodded, shuffling back to lay against the pillows, stripping off his clothes as he went. How the hell he made that look sexy was a complete mystery, although Keith may have a bit of a bias.

Keith stripped off his own formal wear, even though he wasn’t shuffling backwards on the bed, Keith could not look as sexy as Lance doing this. It really didn’t help he still wasn’t sure how the formal wear worked, but he managed eventually.  
“You need a hand?” Lance asked from his place reclined on the bed.  
“No,” Keith said, finally tossing the stupid amount of fabric away, “I’ve got it.”  
Lance smiled, reaching out.

Keith slipped out of his boxers, rifling through the bedside draw for their lube. He could feel Lance’s eyes on him, so he bent over a little more than he needed too, curling his tail up so Lance could get a good look at his ass.  
“Shameless,” Lance purred lazily.  
Keith hummed, straightening up and turning back to the bed. It was only one step to the bed, but Keith did his best to walk, and crawl, over to Lance as sexily as he could. Keith didn’t really know if he was successful or not, Lance would probably look like Keith hung the sun in the sky no matter what he did. Keith slipped forwards, resting his hand on Lance’s cheek, pressing their lips together.  
“I love you,” he said, before shifting to kiss across Lance’s jaw.

With practiced ease, Keith opened himself up straddling Lance’s waist. Lance’s hands were on Keith’s thighs, one running up and down steadily with a light hum.  
“I love you,” Lance said, “We’re married Keith, can you believe it?”  
Keith moaned, spreading his fingers.  
“Say it again,” he whispered.  
“We’re married Keith, you’re my husband,” Lance whispered back.  
Keith wined, wriggling and thrusting his hips back. Shifting around, Keith pushed in a third finger.  
“Again,” he said.  
“You’re my husband Keith,” Lance said.  
Keith moaned, spreading his fingers a few more times before pulling them out.

Keith’s eyes darted around the covers, snatching up the lube from where he’d tossed it. Quickly slicking up Lance’s dick, Keith positioned himself carefully before slamming his hips down to meet Lance’s pelvis. Lance’s deep moan was completely eclipsed by Keith’s scream, his head tossing back. Keith simply sat there, enjoying the stretch and slight sting of pain of Lance’s cock inside him.   
“You alright?” Lance asked, rubbing Keith’s hip.  
Keith nodded, letting out a long breath.  
“Just, appreciating,” Keith sighed.  
Lance smirked lightly, shifting around slightly. Keith moaned, dropping his head back.

Keith rose up on shaking thighs, before dropping down quickly. He set up a rapid pace, rolling his hips to sift the angle slightly on every drop. Keith’s head was tipped back, mouth open to let out wines and moans. Lance’s hands gripped tightly at his hips, squeezing slightly as he began to guide Keith’s hips at certain angles. Electric pleasure jolted up his spine as Lance struck his prostate, Keith yelling as his legs gave out for a moment. He quickly got his legs back under him, returning to the steady rise and fall.

Keith’s legs were starting to shake, his thighs aching from the work. There was no way he was giving up before either of them came. Keith’s tail was thrashing behind him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, drool trailing out of the corner of his mouth.  
“Lance! L-ance!” Keith cried out, “I’m going too…”  
Keith gasped, moaning loudly as Lance reached up to grasp his cock. A couple of flicks of his hand and Keith came, splattering white across Lance’s chest and hand. Keith’s legs gave out as pleasure crashed over him, an almost silent scream leaving his throat.

Keith went limp in Lance’s arms, groaning slightly as he felt the still-hard cock in his ass. Lance’s arms were wrapped around him, Keith pressed to his chest.  
“Keep going,” Keith mumbled.  
“You sure?” Lance asked.  
Keith nodded, dropping his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance hummed, shifting so Keith was laid against the bed. Lance lent back slightly, looking down at him. Keith nodded. Lance smiled, starting to snap his hips forwards again. Keith shuddered and moaned weakly, relaxing completely in Lance’s arms, legs draped lazily over Lance’s hips. Keith was shuddering with oversensitivity, but there was no way he would stop this before Lance came.  
“Come on Lance,” Keith whispered, “Cum for me.”  
Lance moaned, deep and throaty, snapping his hips forward firmly a few more times before he came, deep inside Keith.

****

Cleaned up and completely relaxed, Keith lay across Lance’s chest. The altean was lazily scratching behind Keith’s ears, while his other had was massaging the base of Keith’s tail. He didn’t think it was possible to be more relaxed, a lazy purr rumbling through Keith’s chest.  
“Say it again,” Keith mumbled softly.  
Lance hummed slightly, questioning, before realising what Keith was asking.  
“Keith, you’re my husband,” he said.   
Keith smiled, burying his face in Lance’s chest.

There was a long pause, Keith slowly relaxing more and more, starting to steadily drift off. Lance’s hand shifted slightly, causing Keith to protest softly before Lance started to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. Tilting his head, Keith looked up at him. Lance was looking up at the ceiling, completely out of it. Shifting forwards, Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s jaw.  
“What are you thinking?” he asked, tracing his fingers over Lance’s collarbone.  
Lance hummed, blinking and looking down at Keith.  
“What?” Lance said, “Sorry, wasn’t listening.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, propping himself up slightly more.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
There was a long pause, Keith tilting his head to one side as Lance seemed to mull this question over.

Lance finally seemed to come to a decision, smiling lightly.  
“Nothing, it’s stupid,” he said.  
Yeah, ok, he was not getting away with that.  
“Lance,” Keith said, frowning slightly, “Tell me.”  
Lance blinked, before sighing softly.  
“Look, I’m happy being married to you, I really am. It’s just, I kind of wanted it. It’s stupid, I’ve known for years my wedding was going to be a display, a show for the coalition. I don’t know, I guess, I couldn’t stop thinking how a small ceremony would be nice. A small ceremony where we can write our own vows and not worry what people thought, have a nice small reception with just our friends. I know it’s stupid, I just thought…it would be nice,” he said.   
Keith blinked, letting out a long breath as he processed.   
“I guess I’ve never thought about it,” Keith said, “I was marrying you, I was just happy for that, nothing else mattered.”  
Lance groaned, resting a hand over his eyes.  
“You’re making me feel like an ass,” Lance sighed.  
Keith sighed, tugging Lance’s arm back down to lay on the bed.  
“No, I don’t mean it like that,” Keith sighed, “This, you, I just never thought in my wildest dreams I would ever get anything like this. It’s ok for you to want to not be in the public eye, I cannot imagine doing it.”

Lance reached up, squishing Keith’s cheeks between his hands. Leaning forwards to press a kiss to the bridge of Keith’s nose, then one on his forehead, then everywhere his hands weren’t. Keith smiled, before giggling as Lance just kept kissing him.  
“Lansh,” Keith mumbled, “Sthap.”  
“Never!” Lance declared, “Not until you stop being so sweet!”  
Keith pulled away, slipping out of Lance’s hold. Flicking his ear, Keith dropped to lay on Lance’s chest.   
“Go to sleep looser,” Keith mumbled.  
Lance laughed softly, tugging the covers right up until they were right under Keith’s chin. Keith smiled, snuggling closer as Lance clicked the lights off.  
“Night Keith,” Lance said softly.  
“Goodnight Lance,” Keith replied, smiling lightly.  
He had an idea, one he couldn’t pull off by himself, but he had a feeling everyone would be happy to help him.

****

Keith was pissed, incredibly so. It wasn’t often Lance being a prince bothered him, only when it made him overwork and kept him away from Keith. But this, this was too far. They were supposed to leave for their honeymoon, but no, apparently there was an emergency involving a treaty that only Lance could deal with. So now, Lance was forced to be away from him, just after they’d gotten married. So, Keith was pissed. However, it meant he could enact his plan sooner than he thought.

“Woah Keith,” Shiro said, “I think it’s had enough, show some mercy.”  
Keith growled, continuing to pummel the training dummy with his fists and the occasional kick.   
“Keith? You alright?” Shiro said, resting his hands on his hips.  
“I’m fine,” Keith growled, giving it one last kick, “I mean my brand-new husband is too busy to spend time with me, I didn’t get a chance to go on a honeymoon and I’ve only had one night of newlywed sex. So yeah, just fantastic.”  
“Ok,” Shiro said, “Got a bit personal towards the end, but I get it. Anyway, Hunk wanted to know when we’re pulling this off, he wants to bake a cake, so when he needs to start.”  
Keith took a deep breath, turning to look at Shiro.  
“The day after tomorrow,” he said, “Allura said the whole thing should end after then, so we can go on our honeymoon almost immediately after.”  
Shiro nodded, “Ok, just make sure you don’t break the place before that.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, giving the dummy another punch.  
“No promises.”  
“Alright, you’ll be explaining to Allura that your sexual frustration broke the training room.”  
“Piss off Shiro,” Keith shouted, wishing he had something to throw.

****

Keith bounced slightly nervously on the balls of his feet, glancing around. Everything was looking perfect, everyone was here and all Keith could do was hope Lance would like it. There was a light chime from the communicator he was carrying, Keith glanced down at it, before smiling.  
“Ok everyone, sit down,” he said, “Lance and Allura are almost here.”  
Silence fell as Shiro, Coran, Hunk and Pidge all settled down. Keith straightened his shirt, it wasn’t as fancy as his outfit at their wedding, but it was still nice. Keith was determined this was going to go well.

The sound of voices, Allura and Lance, and footsteps steadily drawing closer. Keith’s tail started to twitch with nerves, it was ok, he could do this. Lance and Allura rounded the corner, Allura smiling knowingly. Lance froze, staring at the sight that met him.

There was an interesting place in the palace gardens, interesting and beautiful. A huge tree with a fountain underneath and several benches. They’d gotten lucky, the tree itself was in full bloom, the petals occasionally drifting down. They’d dragged the benches from their normal place to form a makeshift aisle, leaning up to an archway they’d constructed in front of the fountain. A big table full of food stood to the side, the whole thing covered in flowers, ribbons and silky material. It was beautiful, Keith was honestly impressed they’d all managed to pull this whole thing off. Well, Allura and Hunk decided on the decorations.

Keith smiled at Lance, standing under the archway. He knew petals had fallen in his hair, not that he cared, hopefully it added to the effect.  
“What’s this?” Lance asked, looking around.  
Keith smiled, “You wanted a private quiet ceremony with just our friends where we could say our own vows. We can’t exactly get married again, but we can stand here together, in front of our friends and say our vows.”  
Keith felt his face heat up the longer Lance didn’t talk, his eyes flicking around the area. Maybe this was not such a good idea, it had been a bit presumptuous, maybe Lance didn’t want people to know about his secret want, what the hell was Keith thinking…  
“I love it,” Lance said softly.  
“What?” Keith asked.  
Lance turned his tear-filled eyes towards Keith.  
“I love it.”

The ’aisle’ was covered in flower petals, Lance basically sprinted up it, reaching out to grab Keith’s hand.  
“You should’ve warned me,” Lance said through his tears, “I don’t have anything ready.”  
“It’s ok,” Keith said, “I think you can manage you’re good at this sort of stuff, I’ll go first though, ok?”  
Lance nodded, somehow the tears seemed to fall harder. Keith felt himself starting to choke up, it was probably good that he’d decided to go first.  
“Lance,” Keith started, linking both their fingers, “I can’t even begin to talk about everything you’ve done for me, you’ve given me a life, a family, safety and your love. Even in my wildest dreams I couldn’t possibly imagine this would be how my life would turn out. I would never look to the future, because I never thought I’d have a future, a life, happiness, anything worth having a future. I love you Lance, you mean everything too me and I will spend all my life making you as happy as you make me, and it will be worth every second.”

Tears were flowing down Lance’s face, Keith felt his own eyes burn. Hunk and Shiro were sobbing in the background, but none of that mattered when Lance opened his mouth and started to talk.  
“Keith,” he said, taking a deep shaking breath, “Keith, I love you, and things like this just show me why. You do make me happy, so unbelievably happy. I don’t know if it’s even possible to describe how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I know I can trust you, with everything, anything I’m thinking no matter how stupid. I know you’ll be honest with me, help me when I need you. You supported me when I was in my darkest place, I promise to help you through all of yours. You don’t need to work, to spend time make me happy, you just need to be you, because that’s all that matters to me.”

How the ever-loving hell Lance kept his voice steady was beyond him, Keith knew there was no chance he could possibly talk now. Tears were flooding down his face, Keith sobbed loudly, pulling his hands away from Lance’s to bury his face in them.  
“I love you,” Keith sobbed, scrubbing his face, “I love you so much.”  
“Oh, honey,” Lance said, chuckling wetly, “Come here.”  
Keith was pulled to Lance’s chest, a warm hand running up and down his back. Keith sobbed softly into Lance’s chest.  
“I love you too,” Lance mumbled, tilting Keith’s chin up.  
Their lips met in a messy, wet kiss, a really terrible angle. Pidge and Allura started to hoot and holler from where they were sat, Hunk, Shiro and Coran all sobbing. Keith rested his hand on Lance’s cheek, running his thumb under his eye.  
“I love you,” he said.  
Lance smiled, “I love you too.”

Lance’s arm was warm around his waist as they sat enjoying the food the palace staff, and Hunk had prepared them. Keith was glad he’d planned this, Lance looked so damn happy, the weight of everything that had happened recently having lifted off his shoulders. Keith smiled, curling his fingers around Lance’s hand, leaning close to whisper in his ear.  
“There’s a ship waiting in the hanger, all our stuff is packed, they know we’re coming,” Keith purred, “You ready for our honeymoon?”  
Lance blinked, it seemed to take a minute for him to process the words.  
“Is it now,” he said.  
Keith smiled, “All dealt with, you have time off, no one’s going to bother us.”  
Lance’s smiled only seemed to go.  
“Oh, that sounds amazing,” Lance sighed.  
He curled his arm around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him into his side.  
“After cake though?” Lance said, knocking their heads together.  
Keith laughed, “After cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuurrrrggghhhh....I was supposed to get this out Monday...but my computer decided to not save what I wrote Sunday...so I had to rewrite that whole part. Hopefully I rewrote it better. So yeah they are married now, woo! I wanted to show the development in their relationship and character from the start of their relationship...hoping I'm showing that. 
> 
> I have run out of ideas for this series, but I will come back to it at some point when I have an idea...or someone suggests a good one. I've been participating in nano, so that's why I've not been posting much in November. I'm just...there's not much time until season 8 and I have far too many ideas to get out before then so..that's going to be fun.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos always appreciated, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
